Just Another Potter
by Amanda-the-writer
Summary: Harry Potter JR is starting Hogwarts with his best friends the Weasleys and meets a new friend at school. For years he has been Potters son, but this year he was making his mark as more the just another Potter.
1. Hogwarts

"Harry, do you have everything ready for Hogwarts?" Harry Potter the first asked his only son. The young boy who looked about eleven looked at up at his dad and nodded. Harry smiled down at his son, Harry Jr. It seemed like only yesterday the doctors announced his birth. Harrys wife Kelsey was a muggle, but was proud to have a wizard for a husband, and now a wizard for a son. Kelsey joined them in Harry Jrs room.  
  
"The Weasleys will meet you there Harry," Kelsey said to both of them. Harry kept in touch with his best friends Ron and Hermione, who happened to get married and had a set of twins going into Hogwarts. Their eldest child was a third year, with four more following. Harry Jr. took his trunk and dragged it out the door. Harry picked up his sons owl cage and followed him out. Harry Jr. was a spitting image of his father. Same messy black hair, stunning green eyes (no glasses though), even a small scar in the corner of his head. Unlike his fathers scar, it never hurt or burned. It was just a small simple scar, which meant nothing. Kelsey kissed her son goodbye and watched them climb into the family van. Harry Jr. sat in the front seat with his dad.  
  
"I remember my first day of Hogwarts. That's when I met Ron and Hermione you know," Harry said stopping at a light. Harry Jr. looked out the window bored. He was sick of hearing about his dads olden days. Constantly reminding him of everything that happened when he was in school and how lucky he was in this time period without having to worry about you-know- who. Harry Jr. was sick of Ron and Hermione telling him how great and brave his father was. And most of all, he was sick of people looking at him just as the great Harry Potters son. That's all he was. He was used to being called 'Potters boy', 'The son of Potter,' or his personal favorite, 'his dad is Harry Potter!'. At least his two best friends Kristina and Joel Weasley understood what he went through. They were with him most of the time, and also got recognized because of their mother and father. Harry didn't say other word to his son the rest of the way. When they got there, Harry Jr. grabbed his owl Hedwig the second (named by his father, of course) and walked off to platform 9. It wasn't his first time going onto the platform. His first time was when they all went to see of the oldest Weasley child, Perry. Perry was like his uncle Percy. Before running onto the platform, Harry Jr. looked both ways, and then ran onto the platform. By the train he could see Kristina and Joel. Kristina had messy brown hair and slightly bucked teeth like her mother had when she was attending Hogwarts. Joel had fire red hair and some slight freckles on his face. Right away he went to them.  
  
"How was the trip here?" Joel asked. Harry shrugged a bit.  
  
"It was okay, until we started to come here. Dad almost went into another one of his 'when I was at Hogwarts' stories. Sure, they were cool when I was seven just learning about wizards and stuff. But now here I am, almost a full grown man, and he still thinks I'll get a thrill from hearing him talk about something that happened years ago!" At the mention of 'almost a full grown man', Kristina let out a loud laugh. Harry looked anything but happy with her.  
  
"We're only eleven Harry, you have a while until you're a full grown man." The three looked around and saw the parents all meeting and talking with each other. Luna and Neville were Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom, with a young girl as clumsy as Neville and as out there as Luna. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were now joined by marriage and had two children. A boy in his second year, and a girl beginning her first. Harry could see his dad talking with the Longbottoms. The three all went to their parents. They weren't surprised to find that their parents had their trunks packed in already for them. Harry gave his son a long hug.  
  
"Make me proud son!" Harry called to his son as he walked towards the train. In other words, be sure to get placed in Gryffindor and don't mingle with the Malfoys. Francesca Malfoy wasn't looking too bad either. Harry, Kristina and Joel boarded the train and picked out a compartment that didn't smell bad. They were joined by Starr (named by Luna) Longbottom, and Rachel Thomas. Rachel was the cousin of Kristina and Joel, her mother was Ginny.  
  
"And to think our parents were riding in maybe this very compartment!" Starr said excitedly. Harry looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Don't speak about our parents . . .PLEASE!" Harry said coldly. Kristina sighed and hugged him.  
  
"Its okay, don't worry about it. We are going to have a non-parent story year," she said assuring him. Harry nodded a bit and re-faced the group. The rest of the train ride was a smooth one and Harry didn't have to do any more shouting. When they arrived at the school they were amazed at what they saw. A voice was calling to them.  
  
"First years this way!" A man was yelling, only this man was not Hagrid. He was a small man who had taken the place of gamekeeper when Hagrid was killed by a raging group of trolls. They followed everything that had to be done until they were inside the school. They were taken to a small room. A professor explained to them that they were going to be sorted at any moment. They were left alone for a few more moments. This was Francescas chance to shine.  
  
"Father knows I'll be picked for Slytherin. The best house there is," she said moving to the center of the group of people. She carried the sneer her father did years ago. Francesca studied the group of people around her, and she stopped at Harry.  
  
"Hm, not to shabby. Right weight, good height. Nice facial features, and stunning eyes. Hope to see you in Slytherin," she said to him, and moved on. Kristina moved closer to Harry, as if defending her ground. Before Francesca could say anything to anyone else, the professor returned and showed them to the main floor. They were now inside the Great Hall. Harry could see the four big tables set up in the room. Each table with members from each house. There was also a stool with a beaten hat on it. From his fathers stories, it was the sorting hat. To some peoples surprise, the hat began to sing. When it finished people began to applaud. Names began to get called out. Starr was placed in Hufflepuff, Rachel was placed in Ravenclaw. When it was Francesca Malfoys turn, everyone was shocked to hear the hat call out GRYFFINDOR! Francesca looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
It was then Harrys turn. He sat on the chair and had the hat placed on his head. The hat murmured some things, quite close to what the hat whispered to his father years before. Harry sat in suspense until it finally screamed, GRYFFINDOR. Joel and Kristina were also placed in that house. They took their seats by Harry who was next to a weeping Francesca.  
  
"Father will be so disappointed!" she sobbed. Joel and Kristina laughed while Harry felt some part of sympathy. He knew how disappointed his father would be if he himself wasn't placed in Gryffindor. Joel and Kristina began to fight about a roll and Harry turned to Francesca.  
  
"So your father was Draco Malfoy?" He asked biting into a small pastry with amazing jelly flavor. Francesca nodded, not touching any of the food.  
  
"Yeah, I know what its like having a what you call a big shot father. MY dad was Harry Potter and-" before he could finish, Francesca looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears stained her cheeks.  
  
"YOUR Harry Potters son?" she asked intensely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"To think I almost went for a Potter, Pssh," she said in a voice that made it sound like she was in a worse mood. Francesca grabbed a muffin and looked the other way. Harry felt an opportunity fall to the pit of his stomach. Why did he even open his mouth? Even when he dad wasn't there, he was ruining his life. 


	2. Secert Friendship

"I hate my dad," Harry said for about the hundredth time to Joel and Kristina. They were sitting in the common room alone. Francesca ran to send her father an owl about how unfair life was being to her. Harry sulked in the armchair his father had once sat in, not like he cared anyhow. Kristina leaned forward.  
  
"Harry, you don't hate him. Its just he was pretty popular and sure your going to hear a few small things here and there, but its not so bad!" she said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"She said, 'I almost went for a Potter', like, like I'm just like my father. Well if I had a different last name say Snuzzlepuff, things would be different. I wouldn't be recognized on the streets," he said burying his face in his hands. Joel snorted.  
  
"With a name like Snuzzlepuff, I think you would be recognized!" Joel kindly pointed out. 'Some friend' Harry thought coldly.  
  
"Its not like she isn't bad looking. I wouldn't mind being close to her," Harry said to himself. Joel was laughing to hard to understand Harry and Kristina just didn't want to listen. It didn't make her feel very good to hear him talking about her like that, when just months before they kissed at the last family and friends get together. They vowed not to tell anyone, and they agreed it meant nothing, but there was something about Harry. Sometimes it seemed as if Kristina was the only one who saw him for more then just another Potter . . .  
  
"I know father is going to be crushed!" a familiar whiny voice cried out. Francesca was back and didn't know anyone was in the room.  
  
"What would he say if he found out I almost went for a Potter, he'd flip, what would he say? Maybe he'd say- "  
  
"Follow your heart." The voice made Francesca jump and fall. Harry rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you." Francesca couldn't speak. He had to most gorgeous eyes. A shade of green she had never seen before, they were so-  
  
"Should I get the nurse?" Kristina asked pushing Harry aside, looming over Francesca. The smile was now gone from her face. Stupid girl over here ruined a perfectly good moment.  
  
"I'm fine!" she snapped at Kristina and stood up. "And now I'm going to bed. Goodnight Harry, Joel, and Raggedy Ann." Harry watched her go up the stairs with a glow.  
  
"Did you see how she was looking at me? She was staring into my eyes!" Harry gloated over Joel. Joel gave Harry a high five, but Kristina remained collapsed on the floor from when Francesca pushed her. Raggedy Ann? Was she really just called Raggedy Ann. Maybe she wasn't good enough for Harry, maybe Harry was better off with Francesca. Whatever it was, it left a horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the week was great until Harry got his potions class on Thursday. The potions teacher was an older man named Professor Snape, and from what he heard, was in a very bad mood so far this year. Harry could hardly wait to see the old geezer. He knew the seats they chose would be permanent, she he made sure he sat next to Francesca. Francesca had no objection to it. Kristina was forced to sit with her gross brother who had such a sick sense of humor it could make anyone want to gag. She reminded herself whatever makes Harry is best when a man, obviously Professor Snape, walked in. Snape looked the same as he did years ago, only with grayer hair and more wrinkles. He eyed the class carefully.  
  
"Mister Potter," he said in a cold voice that shook Harry Potter the first any day, but it had no effect on this Harry. Sure, there were the stories of Snape from his father, and this Harry hoped his fathers reckless behavior wouldn't affect how Snape acted towards him.  
  
"Professor Snape," Harry said coolly. Francesca fanned herself and let out a happy sigh, like it was 100 degrees and a nice cool breeze had just swept through. Kristina rolled her eyes and faced the front again.  
  
"I had your father-" Snape began, but Harry had to stop him.  
  
"Professor, I know my father wasn't the brightest bulb out there, but could we just forget about him? Living in his shadow isn't exactly fun for me. For now you can call me Mister Snuzzlepuff until you realize I'm nothing like my father." A few people seemed impressed; Professor Snape sat on the edge of his desk and folded his arms.  
  
"Alright then, Mister Snuzzlepuff. I see you don't like the spotlight. But with a name like Snuzzlepuff I don't see how you will be ignored." A few people laughed, Joel for one laughed the loudest. Snape jumped up and got in Joels face.  
  
"Ah, a Weasley." Kristina raised her hand.  
  
"Professor, may I ask when we are going to get to the educational part of class? I haven't studied all summer for this you know," she said impatiently. Strange enough, a smile curled over Snapes face.  
  
"And a Granger, how lovely. Its like the old gang." Joel spoke up.  
  
"Actually, we are twins. Our parents are Ron and Hermione." Snape nodded barely then spotted Francesca.  
  
"You must be a Malfoy. Sitting with a Potter, eh? Bet your father is going to go mad about that one." Harry turned red. He was just a Potter again. Francesca felt outraged as well.  
  
"It is neither the business of you or of my fathers who I sit with, now is it?" she asked arms folded. Joel looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry Francesca, he's just bummed he didn't get to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher . . .AGAIN!" The class roared with laughter.  
  
"SILENCE!" Snape yelled. For the rest of the period none of the four spoke. They were all too scared.  
  
*  
  
Early the next week, after Harry and Francesca had become new friends, not the friends who stay up late to make out, but the tell all their secrets (except for one big one) friends, Harry and Francesca had both received letters from their fathers.  
  
IDear Harry, How proud I am that you have made it for more then a week in Hogwarts. We heard the Malfoy girl was placed in your house. Filthy, worthless people they are. I do not want you to mix with a girl like that. No matter how nice and sweet and sexy and tempting she is, don't do anything with her! (Yeah dad, what can I do at 11?) She is probably just like her father, a ruthless, no good, sack of- your mother says hi. We are both so proud. Please do keep in touch; unlike you I never got letters on a regular basis because-I Harry crumpled the letter up without even reading that rest. Francesca was also reading Harrys letter and he knew she was hurt by the line, 'filthy, worthless people they are'. It was now Harrys turn to see what the wonderful Draco Malfoy had to say.  
  
IMy Dearest Francesca, I still cannot get over how that stupid hat put you in Gryffindor, the pussy house (language dad! LANGUAGE!) Well now is no better time to say this, but stay away from that pussy Potter. (Oh daddy.) I'm tilling trying to contact the new headmaster. But I know she wont make an exception. Curses to Headmaster McGonagall. I bet if pussy Potter asked his son to be moved it would be done in a heartbeat. Fuck them, those goddamned Potters. If I ever saw Harry again I'd-I Francesca crumpled her paper as well and laughed weakly.  
  
"Our friendship, DEFINATLY has to remain secret," she said tossing the letter to the side. Harry nodded and agreed. 


	3. Proving them Wrong

A semester went by and only four people knew of the secret friendship Harry and Francesca held. They were Harry, Francesca, and of course Joel and Kristina. Sometimes all four of them would stay up late just talking. Other times it would just be Francesca and Harry, talking. Everyone thought that stuff happened, when it didn't. And the two obviously knew it.  
  
"Harry, Starr keeps asking me how your kiss is. I'm sick of this shit." Francesca told Harry one night. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"The same things are happening to me. I mean, its kind of sick how everyone thinks we are a couple. I mean some people, like the teachers, they know that we aren't. They think that we'd never, seeing as who are fathers are . . ." Francesca whispered a 'yeah' when it hit Harry.  
  
"Francesca! I know how I can show people I'm NOTHING like my dad!" Harry stood but Francesca sat looking at him a little confused.  
  
"Uh, how?" she asked.  
  
"We become a couple! The students already think it and it would SHOCK the whole wizard world! We could even be in the daily what-ya-mcall it . . .that newspaper! Everyone would see how I'm not my father. Everyone knows how big of enemies are fathers are!" The plan sounded almost to good to both of them. Francesca became excited as well.  
  
"I can also show people I'm not like daddy at all! Make a new name for myself, I hate being his shadow." It never occurred to Harry that Francesca was also in her fathers shadow. When her brother announced he was gay, Draco had given up all hope on him and moved right down to his dearest daughter who found herself suddenly pampered and loved more then ever. It was a plan. The next day they would show themselves together publicly, and show that they were more then friends. Even if it was an act, they both felt it as being real.  
  
*  
  
"Don't get too close Kristina! They have to look like a couple! Remember, they don't need a third wheel," Joel scolded his sister for stepping a little too close to Harry and Francesca who were walking hand in hand. The people in the halls responded just as well as they hoped, but the people in the great hall were more then they could imagine! From the moment they walked in to the moment they sat the room was silent. All eyes on them, with even stares from the teachers. Snape looked as if he had seen a ghost and looked at them surely puzzled. They both chuckled at the reaction Snape gave them. Kristina and Joel joined them a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey you two, aren't you just the best couple ever!" Kristina said in a loud, fake cheery voice. A few people turned their heads. Joel smiled and nodded. Francesca placed Harrys arm around her waist and smiled.  
  
"More muffin, muffin?" Francesca asked and shoved some muffin in Harrys mouth. Kristina almost gagged at this motion. But Harry didn't seem to notice. In fact, he didn't seem to notice anything. Francesca Malfoy, the prettiest girl he had ever seen, was feeding him muffin. All of it seemed a little too real. This was every 11-year-old boys fantasy. And Harry was living it, oh yes, he was living it.  
  
*  
  
"I think its silly. They are like the only first year couple. Only 11 and making plans to kiss on the last day in front of EVERYONE! Now really," Perry said to her sister. The common room was quite. Harry and Francesca were out being a public couple, Joel was following them to make sure nothing happened to either of them and everyone else was plain gone.  
  
"You do?" Kristina asked looking through one of the books. There was an assignment due next week, she had already done it.  
  
"Of course! I mean come on; they are only trying to show up their dads. It's actually sickening. I would expect this at my year, but never first years!" For the first time in a long time, Kristina was glad for Perry. Then again, she wasn't.  
  
"SO when will I you I tell Harry have you felt?" This remark made Kristina tense up and slam her book shut. Perry didn't look up though. How could her sister know?  
  
"What?" Kristina said to break the silence. Perry finally looked up, with a half smile on her face.  
  
"Oh please! Like you think I didn't see you two at the party a few months ago. Ever since then, you've been in love with him." Kristina was about to say something but at that moment Harry and Francesca burst into the room. Harry had the biggest smile on his face. Kristina hoped they didn't kiss. Joel came in a minute later, as if he wasn't following them.  
  
"That was great Potter," Francesca said shaking his hand. Harry beamed.  
  
"You were terrific. They are putty in our hands!" Joel put his arms around them both.  
  
"The perfect team, ah, I said it again! You guys rock!" Joel said butting in. His kissed Francesca lightly on the cheek who returned it and shook Harrys hand.  
  
"I'm off mates!" and went upstairs. Francesca let out a long, drastic yawn.  
  
"I'm off also! Night Harry," she said with a wink. Perry got up as well and followed Francesca. It was only Kristina and Harry. She felt like they were back at the party, when they kissed. Harry sat down next to her and looked at her.  
  
"Something wrong?" Harry had a way of knowing when something bothered Kristina.  
  
"No . . .well, yes. Did you, did you kiss her tonight? I'm just wondering . . ." Harry shook his head.  
  
"I wish! All we did was hold hands, flirt, then she pushed me against the wall, leaned in and everyone was all into it. It was a very tense moment, mind you, and then she just hugged me. She hugged me for petes sake! She bloody hugged me!" Kristina fell deeper into her chair, relived a little.  
  
"Isn't that the plan though?" she asked, trying to seem bored. Harry only shrugged.  
  
"I wish it weren't. Soon no one will believe us unless we kiss or something." Sure enough though, Harry was wrong. 


	4. A Little too Real

"And here comes Hogwarts hottest couple, and of all people, Harry Potter and Francesca Malfoy!" The crowd roared as the two stepped onto the quidditch field. No, they weren't playing. Madame Hooch had asked the two to come and start off a few quidditch games, this was one of them.  
  
"Hello!" Francesca said waving. All the boys screamed. Harry waved and a bunch of girls shrieked.  
  
"Welcome to today match, which, evidently, is Slytherin against Gryffindor!" Harry said.  
  
"I know our fathers were in these houses and hated each other, but that's not reason for us to fight!" Francesca screamed, proudly showing off Harry. I Too bad she's faking this I The crowd went wild over her words.  
  
"And with that, let the game begin!" Harry finished. He and Francesca kneeled down to open the crate holding the balls.  
  
"This is great," she whispered. It was the perfect time to kiss her, but Harry couldn't bring himself to it. Before he knew it the crate was opened and they were ushered off the field. Francesca started to crack up in the Gryffindor locker room.  
  
"This is so much fun! We have them all fooled. Soon we will show that we aren't are fathers and we wont have to act this way any more!" Harry felt his heart get smashed.  
  
"You mean this truly is 100% you acting?" Harry asked sitting on a bench. Francesca sat next to him.  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"Sort of. I mean like, I know we aren't REALLY a couple. Sometimes I like to think we are." Francesca took his hand.  
  
"M-m-me to!" she cried out and hugged him. There was some more hugging and some talking before Joel and Kristina barged in. Francesca smiled at Joel but seemed to smirk at Kristina.  
  
"Guess who is the real Hogwarts hottest couple?" Francesca asked. Joel looked confused and shrugged. Francesca kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
"US! We're a real couple!" Joel hugged Francesca then shook hands with Harry congratulating him and making plans about a celebration dinner party with the two. His guest list grew from Gryffindors to including Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Kristina felt sick.  
  
"You act like they're getting married!" she snapped. Joel stopped talking and Francesca gave her the evil eye. Harry spoke up. "Are you okay with us, Kris?" He asked. Kristina panicked on the inside. What to do? What to say, when it hit her.  
  
"I mean like if you make a big deal about it now, people will realize that you were faking the whole time and that wont be good and then you two will probably fight about it and the break up and go on hating each other and everyone will see you like your dads, you wont be proving them wrong. Am I right?" she said in one breath. Francesca actually smiled good heartedly at Kristina.  
  
"Right you are, for once. You know, you could be very helpful to us. Do you have any ideas on how we should act and what we should do to fool people?" she asked pushing Joel aside. Kristina smiled evilly.  
  
"Of course I do, you think I'm just a book braincase?" she asked. Francesca just looked at her and Kristinas smile went away. "Apparently, so anyway, yes, I CAN help." Francesca clapped her hand a bit, and turned towards Harry.  
  
"What first?" Francesca asked eagerly. Joel felt anger towards his sister for taking his job; Francesca felt kindness towards Kristina and Harry felt relief towards Kristina. And most importantly, Kristina felt mad and stupid at Kristina for ever opening her big mouth.  
  
*  
  
"Good, good. Now stay that way, and here comes some people. Action . . ." Kristina whispered. Francesca began to giggle and she put her arms around Harrys neck. The first year Hufflepuffs came around the corner. They all became wide eyed to see Harrys hand on Francescas butt, which was uncomfortable yet great all at once. The group began to whisper things to each other before they shuffled off in the other direction with the girls giggling.  
  
"And cut," Kristina said softly, but neither Harry nor Francesca moved their hands. It was the perfect time for them to kiss, and Kristina could sense it, so before anything happened she walked up to the two.  
  
"That was great!" Kristina said with fake enthusiasm in her voice. Francesca smiled and hugged her newfound friend.  
  
"Kristina, not only did you help us look good in front of those Hufflepuffs, but it's also made me and Harry closer. Thank god someone here knows how we should act in our relationship!" Kristina smiled weakly as Francesca walked off. It was only her and Harry again.  
  
"I really like her you know," he said to her staying against the wall. Kristina leaned on it too.  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"You may be acting like you like her, and want us to stay together, but you know what . . . you don't! I've known you all my life, I can tell. Now you might not like Francesca," he said starting to walk away, "but she is the only one who may see me just as me and no another Potter." Kristina slowly slid down to the floor.  
  
"I don't . . .I don't." A single tear slid down her cheek. 


	5. Kissing

Joel and Kristina were sitting in the common room. Francesca and Harry had to gone to the secret room Harrys father spoke of once or twice or maybe a whole summer! Well, the room he was told of only came when you needed a place really bad. What you did was you walked up and down this one corridor thinking of what room you need and what for. He did so and concocted a perfect little room for a date. Kristina watched the clock waiting for them.  
  
*  
  
The song ended and the pair sat down on this huge comfy sofa the room provided. The couple was, of course, Harry and Francesca.  
  
"Harry! This is the best date I've ever been on. And I'm only eleven!" Harry looked at the heart shaped clock.  
  
"Your twelve now," he said, and she kissed him.  
  
"Harry this is the best birthday ever. I'm here with my boyfriend, school is ending in two months, and I'm proving my father wrong," Francesca said leaning on Harry. Harry wasn't listening. His lips tingled from her kiss; his eyes wide with a dumbfounded look on his face. It was their first kiss, but nothing like he pictured it. Quickly, he decided that kiss didn't count. To him, it was a friendly thank-you kiss. Gently, he lifted her body until they were eye level. Then, he kissed her. Not a polite thanks kiss, but a full I love you; I want you tongue kiss (Harry didn't even know he could kiss like this!). After a minute they broke apart.  
  
"Wow Harry," Francesca breathed out. Harry went to kiss her again, but she stopped him.  
  
"What?" he asked. Francesca smoothed her skirt.  
  
"Harry, I like you A LOT, and this year has been SUPER great. And that kiss was just, wow. But, I'm only twelve and you will be right before school ends. I don't want to move too fast. Call me old fashioned but we shouldn't be making out until our third year the latest," Francesca stood and moved towards the door, "I promise, wherever we are when I turn fourteen, I'll make it up to you. See you tomorrow Harry." And she left. Harry sat like he had just screwed up everything in the world. He couldn't figure it out; he thought they liked each other. Maybe he was a bad kisser, but she DID say wow. Whatever it was, Harry didn't need it to bother him so he blew out the small red candles and went to the common room where Kristina lay asleep in her brothers lap while he slept sitting up with his head thrown back.  
  
"I'm back," he said in a loud voice to wake them both. Kristina sat right up and rubbed her eyes, then hit her brother in the chest because he was still snoring. Joel looked mad at first then saw Harry and smiled.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked rubbing his eyes and yawning. Harry sat and sunk down low.  
  
"We talked, we danced, we ate, we danced some more, we kissed and then she left." Kristina winced at the words 'we kissed' while Joel was smiling.  
  
"Why did she leave?" Joel asked. Kristina was also a little interested in it.  
  
"I don't know! She pecked me then I kissed her again and I guess maybe my tongue scared her?" Kristina choked on the air.  
  
"You FRENCHED her?" she asked. Joel almost fell out of his seat.  
  
"You French kissed Francesca Malfoy? My dear boy let me kiss the ground you walk on!" Joel said and was very close to actually kissing the ground.  
  
"I wouldn't have minded," Kristina huffed under her breath. Joel sat up and Harry looked at her. She realized what she said a little too late.  
  
"Uh, time for bed, good night," she said closing her eyes, and cursed in her head. After a deep breath she then proceeded to the girls dormitory. Joel just shook it off, I mean, it was his sister. But Harry thought her words in his head over and over again. Kristina was just a friend, he grew up with her. Sure, they kissed once. But they both agreed it meant nothing, or at least that's what he thought they agreed on. After another hour two of the fifth years came down and shooed Joel and Harry away. They watched the first for a second and saw them get into heavy making out. Joel wanted to stay to see what happened but Harry dragged him away. There was too much on his mind to watch two fifth years go at it.  
  
*  
  
"Harry!" he opened his eyes to find Francesca there, standing over him. He realized he was wearing nothing (it was hot!) and seeing Francesca just standing there is her pjs was more then enough for him. It was Saturday and everyone was out. Francesca was the only life form in the boy dormitory.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked sitting up. Francesca was walking around smiling.  
  
"I'm just looking around here. Did you know that George Finnigan has dirty magazines! And Joel has . . .well you probably already know what he has!" Had Francesca been snooping all morning? Harry almost got out of bed, and then realized he was commando.  
  
"Uh, Francesca, could you leave for a moment while I change?" he asked. But Francesca didn't make a move towards the door.  
  
"Harry, please! You act like I've never seen them before." Harry hesitantly climbed out of bed, covering himself with a sheet. Francesca glanced at him and shook her head smiling. He waited until he was absolutely positive she wasn't looking to change. Francesca left a little while later to get changed herself. She told Harry that Kristina planned a walk by the lake, where half the school would be today. Down at breakfast, Francesca and Harry took turns feeding each other muffins. Francesca made sure to lick all the chocolate chips off Harrys fingers. At this sight, Kristina felt sick and made a face to the wall.  
  
"So Kristina, what is the plan for today?" Francesca asked her again. Kristina let out a sigh.  
  
"Okay, two you walk out with arms linked. You speak to some of the members of the quidditch team then stroll around the lake where tons of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws await you," Kristina explained for the hundredth time. Francesca smiled and went back to her food. She never grew old of hearing the plan while each time she explained it, it made Kristina want to hurl. Then it was time. Francesca stood up and took Harrys hand.  
  
"Showtime," her and Kristina said in perfect unison. 


	6. Being Public

"Tyler Wood! Just the man I wanted to see!" Francesca said walking up to the quidditch team. They seemed surprised yet honored by the visit of Harry and Francesca.  
  
"Yes?" Tyler asked politely.  
  
"Well, explain to me how you play it." She said simply and touched him on the forearm. Tyler blushed. Everyone knew he had a crush on her, even though he was a third year. But she was the PRETTIEST first year out there.  
  
"Um, well," he stammered. Harry could hardly understand what he was saying. A few people saw the couple and came towards the team. Soon, the whole team was surrounded by people listening to Tyler explain the game. When he finished everyone clapped. Francesca thanked him and led Harry towards the lake.  
  
"I don't understand why everyone goes crazy over us like this," he said, taking her hand.  
  
"I don't know, I kind of like it. It's like being famous, without having to go far from home to be seen."  
  
"Well, sometimes I like it. But the night, on your birthday, that was the only time we were alone without people being in our face."  
  
"So? It was a nice night, but we are only twelve. Don't worry; we'll have more years too be naughty. For now, I remain this way. Remember, when I turn 14 the third year, I'm promising something special for you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, its just-"  
  
"HARRY! Oh my goodness your so CUTE!" he heard someone behind him. It was Joel smiling. Harry rolled his eyes yet did their little handshake.  
  
"Francesca, such a beauty," he said taking her hand and kisses it lightly. She pulled away flattered.  
  
"Please Joel, you know I only have eyes for Harry," Francesca said hanging on Harry. They could all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws staring at them.  
  
"Do you know how many guys would give their right arm to be me? Imagine what they'd give to be Harry!" Joel laughed. Kristina walked up, looking a little dressier then breakfast. Harry kind of stared until she looked up at him.  
  
"Remember the plan?" she asked them. Francesca nodded with confidence.  
  
"Yes I do. We mingle out here for a few more minutes, you two join those guys and we take each others hands, stand at the edge of the lake and kiss!" she said, happy with herself for remembering it all. Kristina nodded and started walking off. She had no idea why those two couldn't even plan their own relationship. They turned to Kristina on how to plan their days. Why couldn't they figure it out on their own? She knew Harry could, but Francesca was sort of a ditz when it came to this stuff. Of course, she liked Harry and wanted to prove her father wrong, but it's just sad when they turn to a friend for help.  
  
Kristina couldn't help but wonder, what if they weren't made for each other. Yes, they had chemistry, but Francesca couldn't even say how she felt with out it being on cue. Did it ever occur to Harry that Kristina was right for him all along? Probably not, all he looked at in most girls was looks, and after decided they were smart, he'd like them. Kristina had to brains that Harry LOVED in girls, just not the looks. Before she knew it, Joel was jogging along side her. He stopped at the top of the hill but she kept going. There was no need for her to see them kiss. It would only hurt her more.  
  
"Where are you going? Your going to miss them kiss, sis!" Joel yelled, but soft enough for only Kristina to hear.  
  
"I don't care," she snapped and proceeded to the castle. Joel shrugged and looked over at the lake. In three . . .two . . . one . . . and they kissed. Some of the crowd clapped, some gasped, a few girls shrieked and sobbed because they wanted Harry as their own. Joel watched Francesca caress Harrys face. Joel wished for that to be his face. But no matter how hard he closed his eyes and wished, he never woke up as his best friend with the hot girl. Joel stuck his hands in the pockets of his slacks and walked off. Harry and Francesca were now walking towards the crowd, arms around each others waists.  
  
*  
  
"Kristina! You were so right on what to do!" Francesca called out into the common room. Kristinas eyes were puffy and her nose was red.  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah. No need to thank me," she said modestly. Harry sat on the couch and looked at Kristina. He knew she was crying. Joel came back from the dormitory looking anything but cheerful.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Francesca asked flipping through a report Kristina wrote a few nights ago.  
  
"I think I'm allergic to that sixth years cat," Kristina said pointing at a large tabby curled up by the fire with a pretty sixth year petty it. Joel sat and sunk deep into his chair.  
  
"Uh, stomache," he mumbled touching his stomach. Harry was still looking at Kristina. Was she really allergic to cats? No, she couldn't be. How could she have been when the Weasleys still had Hermiones old cat Crookshanks (that thing would not die)? Francesca stood and yawned.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is Sunday and I plan a lovely stroll all around the school!" she said reaching towards the ceiling. 'Oh PLEASE, you mean KRISTINA planned a lovely stroll for you' Kristina thought coldly. Joel decided to run in as well, leaving Harry and Kristina alone in the common room with the sixth year and her cat of course. Kristina immediately picked up a book and some parchment.  
  
"I have so much work to do," she said wiping her nose gently. Harry nodded and leaned back into the couch. He knew she didn't have work. All she was doing was looking at her book and scribbling random words down. The rest of the evening, Kristina didn't speak or look up. Harry just kind of watched his life long best friend sitting there, wondering what she was thinking of. Soon after the sixth year and her cat returned to their dormitory, Harry got up and left too. After he left, Kristina set her book and parchment down. She lay down on the couch with a tissue in her hand, and silently cried herself to sleep. 


	7. Harrys Birthday

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Kristina said to Harry as he came down the stairs. It was a Saturday, a nice one, and it was also Harrys twelfth birthday. He smiled weakly at Kristina. She was the first to wish him a happy birthday so far. Francesca came running down from the girls' dormitory, almost falling at the last couple of steps. With a leap, she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Happy Birthday Baby!" she cried out. The smile was gone from Kristinas face. Harry didn't even thank her, let alone talk to her. Francesca ruined another moment.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said looking at Kristina, who thought he was talking to Francesca. He then kissed Francesca and the cheek and made his way to the couch Kristina was sitting on. When he sat next to Kristina, Francesca sat between them, hanging on Harry. All three of them were dressed and ready to go for breakfast. They just waited on Joel. Joel finally arrived, not even dressed.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" he asked. The three shook their heads and yelled for him to go back and get changed. Kristina turned red, her brother always embarrassed her. When Joel came back, he was dressed and they left right away.  
  
*  
  
"Everything tastes so much better on my birthday," Harry said jokingly, eat the same type of toast he had eaten every day for the past couple of months. It was even better then how it tasted on Christmas (He stayed at Hogwarts with Kristina, Joel, and Francesca. Of course his father was mad, but respected Harrys choice). A rush of owls came towards Harry, all dropping him something.  
  
"Wow! Look at all these!" Joel said, picking up and box shaped gift. Harry nodded and began to put the smaller items in his cloak. Francesca picked up one and felt it.  
  
"Hm, seems like a shirt. And it's from your dad. Maybe it says, Like Father Like Son on it!" she said laughing and tossing it aside. After they ate, the four carried the gifts to the common room. Everyone was outside because it was nice, so they basically had the whole tower to themselves. The table in the room was cleared and they dropped all of the gifts on it. Harry began to open them.  
  
From his mom he received socks (gray ones, eck), a few copies of the muggle paper (Joel took them, seeing as how Harry didn't want them) and just what he wanted, a book on the Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord.  
  
From his aunt and uncle (his moms sister and her husband), just a bunch of wizards chocolates. He figured they told his parents what to get Harry, seeing as how they never traveled to the wizards' world before. They picked a wide selection of candy for him, and he was quite happy. Happy for the candy and happy for the fact they accepted him a wizard.  
  
From his muggle grandmother he got more sock, and muggle clothing. It was obvious she didn't know about him being a wizard and all.  
  
His cousins gave him some muggle games, which they all intended to play later that night.  
  
Ron and Hermione sent Harry loads of things. From Ron he got more candy, and some items from the famous Wizard Joke Shop, owned by Fred and George Weasley. He had met the two a few times and enjoyed their gags. An item from their joke shop was a real treat. Hermione sent Harry books, book, and some pleasant writing quills. Kristina laughed at her mothers gift. All she ever gave anyone was books and quills. Harry finally got to the present Francesca described and a shirt from his father.  
  
Before he opened it, there was a note on it. He read the note silently.  
  
Harry  
  
Open this alone, or at least with people you trust. This gift is very important and we don't need it going around school what you got. Yes, I could give this to you at home in two weeks when you return, but no, I'm giving it to you while your at Hogwarts, when I got it. This is a very serious matter Harry, DO NOT OPEN in front of a crowd of people. And remember, to keep it a secret. You do this, and you'll have lots of fun with it. Happy birthday my son, I love you, and see you in two weeks.  
  
Your father.  
  
Harry tucked the note away. It was the first note from his dad he ever read and felt like his father wasn't putting him in his shadow. Well, maybe a little, but at least there wasn't a long story behind it.  
  
"Its just a shirt. He said so in the note, I'll open it later," he said pushing it aside. Joel helped Harry bring his gifts upstairs, and then they went outside to eat lunch by the lake.  
  
*  
  
"Only two weeks left," Joel said, biting into a roll. Francesca sipped some Butterbeer and nodded.  
  
"Father says this summer he's planned a trip to the states for us. He knows a teacher at the American Wizard School. When I get there, school will just be starting for them. They took their holiday over the spring season," she said rolling onto her back to watch the clouds.  
  
"I suppose dad is going to make me stay home and listen to more old stories," Harry said grimly. Kristina shrugged.  
  
"Our mum and dad are leaving for a month. Joel, Perry, and I get to stay home, while the other four go stay with our grandparents." Joel nodded, mouth full of food so he couldn't speak. "Gosh, where did the year go?" Kristina asked picking up a little daisy.  
  
"I don't know, but next year should be even more fun," Harry said taking the same kind of roll Joel had. All of them agreed. Soon it became chilly and they all decided to go in. Francesca held Harry tightly as they made their way to the common room. In the room, the Gryffindors all sat around, bored. Harry passed out the muggle games and the almost the whole room broke off into groups to play the games. It gave them a chance to meet some third, fifth, and even seventh years. Turns out, all of them were really nice and fun to be with. Around midnight the large group of people became the four friends sitting around cleaning up the games.  
  
"That was one GREAT birthday," Harry said cuddling with Francesca after picking up the game of Sorry. Kristina sat in the corner cleaning up an American classic, Clue. All the games were American in fact, seeing as how Harrys aunt and uncle lived there.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad we could share it," Francesca said kissing him on the cheek then standing.  
  
"I'm going to bed birthday boy. Good night guys," she said waving behind her, making her way to the dormitory. Joel started to look sick from all the food he ate and excused himself to bed. Kristina was still picking up Clue when Harry came to help her.  
  
"Hey," he said weakly. She said 'hey' back but kept cleaning. Harry lifted her chin and looked at her. "We need to talk." 


	8. Kristina Tells

Harry and Francesca went and sat on the couch.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. Harry forced her head to look up at him.  
  
"Okay, eyes on me the whole time, please?" he said. Kristina nodded and folded her arms. "Explain why you're being different," he said.  
  
"Harry, I swore I wouldn't say anything about this, but I think its time I should. We've known each other our whole lives! We grew up eating the same sand, went to the same places together, we even bathed together. (They both laughed) And I promised myself at nine, I wouldn't love anyone as much I love you. I love you more then a brother, I have since the family friend get together thing months ago, when we kissed. Yes, we agreed it was nothing, but god Harry, it meant EVERYTHING to me. Being a young girl just finding out about love and getting kissed for the first time does something to you. I guess I thought we'd end up together. I guess I'm just a little jealous of you and Francesca. But don't let me stop you two, I-" Harry kissed her on the lips, silencing her. When they broke apart she murmured a small 'wow'.  
  
"Happy Birthday," Harry whispered, leaning in to kiss her again. Kristina looked at clock, it read 12:03 a.m. Kristina was now twelve. She kissed Harry back. When they stopped it was 12:09. From the side of the couch, Harry picked up the gift from his dad. He let Kristina read the note, she smiled. It must mean he trusts me, she thought. Harry slowly ripped the paper off. For a moment it looked like there was nothing, then he could see it was a cloak of some sort.  
  
"What is it?" Kristina gasped. There was another note on the cloak that Harry read aloud.  
  
"Dear Harry. So, your either alone or with ones you trust (I'm guessing one, or both of the Weasleys). This is your gift. What is it? It is an invisibility cloak. I was with Ron the first time I saw it. This belonged to my father, in other words, your grandfather. I have used this cloak many times over my years at Hogwarts and knew you would find some use with it. Don't tell anyone about it, or else it will spoil the fun. Have fun with it, and see you in two weeks. Your father." Kristina took the cloak in her hands and spread it out over her legs. Suddenly her legs were gone.  
  
"Wow," she said, then threw it over her body. "Do you see me?" she asked Harry. He shook his head and moved in to lightly kiss the cloak, but fell into nothingness. Kristina had gotten up and was apparently walking around.  
  
"Where are you?" Harry asked feeling around the room, just in case they would run into each other.  
  
"I'm over here!" she called playfully running around the room. Finally the cloak got caught on a chair and it fell off to reveal her. She fell to the ground laughing. Harry grabbed her and they both went to the couch.  
  
"I think we've both had the best birthdays this year," Kristina said lying down in Harrys lap. He smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah? How do you know? Its only just starting," he said propping himself against some pillows. Kristina shrugged and fell asleep before she could answer.  
  
*  
  
"Happy Birthday Kristina!" Joel and Francesca sang together. Kristina sat up. 'How is Joel in the girls dormitory?' she asked herself. Suddenly, the room came into focus. Harry was next to her stretching and yawning. 'Last night wasn't a dream?' she asked herself again. Harry smiled at her, and then let Francesca kiss him on the cheek. Kristina looked at Joel; she stood up and hugged him.  
  
"Happy Birthday Joel." Harry wished Joel a happy one two and they got changed.  
  
*  
  
"What did you and Kris do last night?" Joel asked putting on some gray slacks that smelled like they could be clean.  
  
"We just cleaned up the games and talked for a little bit. Nothing special," but the smile on Harrys face gave it away.  
  
"YOU KISSED HER!" he yelled, point at Harry with the slacks halfway on.  
  
"SHHH!" Harry hissed. The last thing he needed was Francesca to hear. If she heard not only would her father be down Harrys throat for breaking her heart, but also he would be just another Potter, pushing a Malfoy away.  
  
"Yes, and it didn't mean a thing- or at least I hope so," Harry said, hoping Kristina wouldn't tell anyone. Without another word, Harry finished dressing and waited below for Joel and the girls. Kristina came first.  
  
"Kris, about the kiss, from last night," he said quickly, before the others came, "what did it mean to you?" he asked. Kristina slowly bowed her head and tried not to look sad.  
  
"Nothing," she said perky and walk off. She knew it; it was too good to be true. Even though that moment meant the world to Kristina, it meant nothing to Harry Potter. Harry smiled and hugged Francesca as she came down the stairs. Kristina thought things would be different, she thought wrong.  
  
The rest of the day was nice. Their mother sent them loads of books and quills. Their father sent them loads of candy. The Potters sent them some nice things, mostly muggle items. And their aunts and uncles sent them books, items from the joke shop, and other things that they twins could use without. But no gift compared to the kiss Harry had smacked on Kristina hours before.  
  
"Cheers!" Joel said to Kristina as they kinked together their glasses of butterbeer. It was well past midnight and everyone had gone to bed. Kristina was personally tired. She had spent so many nights awake past midnight at Hogwarts. She was amazed on how she did it. Kristina finished her drink and said goodnight to her brother. School would be over soon, and she had tests coming up. Sleep was in her best interest. 


	9. The Plan

"Yippee!" Joel yelled stepping out of his last class. School at Hogwarts was finally over. Not much changed since Kristinas birthday. Her and Harry never spoke of their kiss again, Francesca went along thinking her and Harry were the perfect couple, and Joel was the third wheel.  
  
"I'm so happy it's all over," Joel said to them on the way to the common room. Inside Gryffindors everywhere were hugging and preparing for one last night. The Hogwarts Express was coming for them early in the morning and they only had tonights dinner for goodbyes.  
  
"Eh, its not over until the seventh year, and now we only have six more years to go," Kristina said. Francesca hugged Harry.  
  
"Tonight is our last chance," she told him. But it really wasn't, he thought up a way to REALLY show their dads.  
  
"No, I have an even better idea, I'll explain at dinner," he said starting to go up the stairs dormitory. Joel followed him. Harry slowly began to pack. From the looks of things, he was the only one who had the idea. All the books fit perfectly in his trunk and all his clothes were clean. He left out a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow. Harry lay back on his bed and Joel started to pack as well.  
  
"Well the year is out, you and Francesca are great and Kris, well I don't know about her," Joel said tossing everything carelessly into his trunk. Harry nodded in agreement and looked at the ceiling. Soon Francesca and Kristina appeared the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Ready?" Francesca asked taking Harry by the hand and leading him down the step. Joel and Kristina linked arms jokingly and followed their friends down to the great hall. For dinner the Great Hall was decorated beautifully. Headmaster McGonagall really out did herself. There was no ceiling, but more like the universe, complete with shooting stars and a milky way, which squirted milk at unsuspecting students every now and then. The four found their way to the end of table and sat with Joel and Kristina next to each other and Harry and Francesca next to each other. Kristina sat across from Harry and Joel across from Francesca. Francesca wrapped both her arms around Harrys left arm.  
  
"So, what is the plan for tomorrow?" she asked, leaning on him. Kristina shoved a pastry in her mouth and rolled her eyes looking away. Harry slightly wiped his mouth and grinned.  
  
"Tomorrow, when we get off the train, we just talk until our fathers come towards us to stop us from associating. When they are both ready to grab up, we kiss and make sure they see it. That way, everyone will know we are nothing like our fathers," Harry summed up. Francesca clapped delighted and Joel winked at her.  
  
"I think some show able tongue would be a nice touch," he added. Kristina whacked her brother.  
  
"Anything to get you off," she murmured and sipped some butterbeer. Near the end of the meal, McGonagall got up and began to speak.  
  
"And so goes another year at Hogwarts. This year has been such a pleasure, and this year was in dedication to our recently deiced Headmaster, Professor Dumbledor." At this remark everyone bowed their heads and didn't speak. "And now time to announce the winner if the house cup, and the house that wins with 358 points is . . . Slytherin. Yes, yes, their 16th year in a row in fact. Congratulations to you all." Snape had a rather pleased look on his face and clapped.  
  
"Maybe next year we could win! I'm going out for quidditch you know. We could win!" Joel said rapidly.  
  
"OR lose horribly," Kristina said. They were now in the hall heading for the common room. After saying this, Kristina sprinted off towards the common room and Joel started to chase her. Harry and Francesca walked together slowly, watching the brother and sister run off playing tag.  
  
"This has been a great year," Francesca said placing her arm around the waist of Harry. He returned the favor to her by placing his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, it's also gone by so fast. It feels like just yesterday we got here."  
  
"I know, I learned so much, made new, cool friends, and found a great boyfriend." A shooting star was zipping around them in the hall above them. Francesca clapped and laughed at it until it turned around and headed back for the Great Hall. Harry knew it was too soon, but he thought he loved Francesca, and hoped he loved her back.  
  
*  
  
"This is our last night here," Joel said to the group of boys. The group was Harry, George Finnigan, Pat Mohr, Steven Brown, and himself. They were basically the first year boys in Gryffindor. Pat smiled and nodded.  
  
"This year has been good, I didn't really get to know you guys this year, but maybe over the summer we can keep in touch," he said. Harry leaned back on his pillows and looked at the guys.  
  
"What did you do this year?" he asked Steven. Steven smiled and looked at Harry.  
  
"I met a Ravenclaw, MAN is she awesome. We have the same birthday which rocks and on our 15th birthday we plan on giving each other the gift of sex!" he said beaming. Joel shook his hand, pleased with him. George seemed quite.  
  
"How 'bout you Georgy? Do anything great this year?" Joel asked, eating a Berttie Botts every flavor bean. George shrugged.  
  
"Does having a lap dance count as exciting?" he asked innocently. All the boys whooped at him. Then he smirked and added, "twice." The guys went wild. No one even had to ask Harry about him and Francesca. Not like it mattered, he wasn't going to tell them anything anyway. The conversation was steered away from girls and Harry rolled on his side, slowly, slowly drifting to sleep . . .  
  
*  
  
"Up and at 'em!" Joel said shaking Harry who was dreaming. Everyone was getting ready for the Hogwarts express. Harry yawned, and then changed right away. He grabbed his trunk and followed Joel down the stairs. Francesca and Kristina were waiting for them. After everyone ate some food they all left for the platform. On the train they ate, sang songs, and remembered the times at Hogwarts. After hours of silliness they got down to business and Harry and Francesca reviewed the plan and Joel made them practice over and over again.  
  
"London, London!" the trainmaster called out. At once all four of them jumped up and made sure they were the first ones out. Francesca looked for her dad as did Harry.  
  
"Spotted," she said. Harry confirmed his dad coming and they began to talk.  
  
"FRANCESCA! GET AWAY FROM THAT POTTER!" Draco yelled. 'Oh Daddy!' Francesca thought.  
  
"HARRY! SHE IS A MALFOY!" Harry boomed.  
  
"One . . .two . . .three . . ." Harry counted down, and then pressed his lips against Francescas. Draco screamed and ripped Francesca off Harry.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he screeched. All their old classmates stopped and gathered around them. Harry the first smiled weakly at Neville and Luna and took Harry by the arm.  
  
"We are leaving now," he told his son, and the crowd. Last thing he needed to do was embarrass his son, Draco had done that already. Harry sat in the passenger seat and waited for his dad to put his trunk away and get in the drivers seat. The ride home was silent, but both of them had a lot to say once inside. 


	10. Like Father, Unlike Son

"What was that for?" Harry finally asked his son. Harry Jr. was pouting and sitting in the corner of his room not talking.  
  
"I like her," he said, half telling the truth. Sure, he liked her as a friend, but near the end of their school year he realized all he wanted to do was get his dad back. He would have to send an owl to Francesca telling her that it was over for now. The plan had worked and he felt as if she was too, crampy.  
  
"No you don't!" Harry said raising his voice at his son.  
  
"How do you know dad? Do you know ANYTHING about me?" he said, returning the voice tone to his dad.  
  
"I know that you don't like her! You're doing all this to get on my nerves! Aren't you? It worked, so now you can stop pretending you like her!" Harry said pacing back and forth. Harry Jr. jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Leave me alone dad! You can't tell me what to do! I'm not you, you know! I have my own life, with my own feelings. Not even you see that! YOU should be able to dad, all you see me, as is your shadow! If what I do isn't to your liking, its WRONG! I'm sick of it! Francesca doesn't see me like that, and that's why I like her, SO THERE!" It was all coming together for Harry. All these years he did treat his son like he was another him.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry," Harry said sitting down. His son moved slowly towards him.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. All these years I expected you to be just like me, so I gave you the childhood I never had. I'm sorry son," Harry said reaching out for a hug. Harry looked at his dad and thought, 'guys don't hug, but what the hell' and jumped into his fathers arms.  
  
*  
  
Francesca agreed and breaking up and Harry felt free to really live life this summer. He, Joel, and Kristina went to the ocean for a vacation with their parents for a week. Joel made out with any girl he found and said it was just his hormones kicking in. Harry and Kristina never got together, but they remained best friends through out the summer.  
  
Harry and his father finally understood each other and Harry didn't pressure his son to be like him anymore. And Harry Jr. finally took appreciation towards his fathers stories and asked for one each night. Ron and Hermione won the lottery (again) and brought all of them for a weeklong trip to the states.  
  
Harry is anxiously awaiting his letter to Hogwarts and the arrival of his new sister.  
  
*  
  
That's it for Harry Jrs. First year. You better believe I'm going to continue with this series! These characters are all (almost all) my own and I can go anything I want with them! Until the next year, toodles.  
  
Xo; amanda_the_writer 


End file.
